


so let's not fall in love tonight (what is this feeling)

by krazycoocoo



Series: Wanna Be Your Star - ASTRO [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, RockBin - Established Relationship, SanWoo - Established Relationship, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazycoocoo/pseuds/krazycoocoo
Summary: "Hyung...is that a tree?"---(Or, where Jinwoo and Myungjun are left to celebrate Christmas alone, and Jinwoo doesn't have a tree.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, I know I'm a little late on the whole Christmas fanfic thing, but here is my input into the MyungJin community. trash for them. God. also, they all live by themselves, not in a dorm. Enjoy!

“Hyung, how do you usually celebrate Christmas?” Sanha questioned quietly, innocently, from where he sat, curled in Eunwoo’s lap. The maknae stared up at Jinwoo, large doe eyes unblinking.

His boyfriend ran a hand through Sanha’s chocolate bangs, sighing quietly. “Sanha-ah, you can’t just ask him that.”

Jinwoo blinked away the lethargy in his eyes and smiled gently at the couple, pulling his headphones down around his neck. “It’s okay, Eunwoo,” he reassured, before turning to the hesitant Sanha. “I don’t really celebrate it, Sanha,” he muttered thoughtfully. “Now that I’m leader, I don’t really have the time to.”

“What about when you were a trainee, hyung?” Sanha sat forward, brows furrowed curiously, fingers linked with Eunwoo’s.

“Even when I was a trainee, there wasn’t much time to celebrate anything,” Jinwoo answered. “Practice was more important. I guess Christmas lost a little bit of its appeal if it wasn’t with my family.” He turned his face away. “I’m too afraid of loneliness.”

Eunwoo smiled, eyes crinkling with understanding, and God, Jinwoo had never been more glad for him. “Come on, Sanha-ah. I’m sure Jinjin-hyung needs his sleep.”

Jinwoo smiled gratefully at the younger boy, who smiled in return and lifted his boyfriend up from the floor. The two boys were almost at the door of the studio when Sanha turned around and shouted, “Jinjin-hyung! You don’t need to be sad, we’re your family now!”

**//**

“Hyung, what kind of presents did your family give you?” Sanha muttered through a mouthful of kimchi.

“Yah, again with the questions, Sanha?”

“It’s okay, Eunwoo,” Jinwoo laughed, setting his chopsticks down to face the intrigued maknae. “They gave me everything,” he paused, smiling softly at the memory. “From socks to books to guitars – “

“I didn’t know you could play guitar, hyung!” Sanha interrupted quickly, meat falling from his open mouth. Eunwoo tutted teasingly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pressing an affectionate kiss to his temple.

“Oh, I can’t,” Jinwoo responded, chuckling at Sanha’s crestfallen features. He frowned thoughtfully, before asking, “yah, Sanha, what about you? Did you ever celebrate Christmas with your family?”

Sanha shrugged casually, swallowing an obnoxiously large mouthful of food. “I mean, I left home pretty early to go and train, and I can’t really remember much from when I was a baby…” He trailed off quietly. “I kinda miss my family,” he finished sadly, ducking his head. Eunwoo shared a look with their leader before tightening his embrace, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek messily.

“You have us now, don’t you?” Jinwoo teased, leaning over the table and poking the younger boy’s cheek playfully.

Sanha smiled widely. “Yeah,” he answered. “I know, hyung.”

 

**//**

 

“Jinjin-hyung, do you think we can celebrate Christmas this year?” Sanha inquired curiously.

Jinwoo tilted his head as he scrutinised their most recent performance on M-Countdown. “Maybe,” he finally offered vaguely, nodding in approval at Minhyuk’s flawless performance. That boy always outdid himself. Pausing the video, he turned to the maknae and smiled. “Do you want me to ask manager-nim?”

“Yah, Jinjin-hyung, you don’t need to,” Eunwoo interjected, shooting a worried glance at their leader. The older boy simply sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his face before shrugging.

“We won’t be too busy around that time – don’t get your hopes up though, Sanha,” he muttered to the maknae, who nodded furiously.

“Thanks hyung,” he mumbled shyly, hiding his flushed face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Well,” Eunwoo stated after the prolonged silence, lifting both himself and his clingy boyfriend off the couch, “we’ve intruded long enough, hyung. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

“Okay, Eomma,” Jinwoo teased, laughing as Eunwoo scrunched his nose. “Take care of him, okay? He looks dead on his feet.”

“That’s _you_ , hyung,” Sanha retorted, arms wrapped loosely around Eunwoo’s shoulders.

“I think MJ-hyung might come to the studio – said something about practising,” Eunwoo mentioned quietly, eyes meeting Jinwoo’s in the mirror.

The older boy dropped his gaze immediately, all too aware of the flush creeping up his neck.

 

**//**

 

True to Eunwoo’s word, the group’s oldest member showed up to the studio at midnight, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, hair damp with sweat. After watching the singer struggle with the door for five minutes, Jinwoo wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled, choking on laughter as the other boy fell through the door.

Myungjun landed in an ungraceful pile of limbs and stared up at the younger boy, betrayed. “Yah, Jinjin, you scared me!”

Jinwoo reached out a hand, ignoring the tell-tale _ba-thump_ of his traitorous heart. “I thought you could actually open doors, hyung,” he teased, offering the older boy a gummy smile. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

The singer avoided his probing gaze, running a hand through his honey-coloured hair. “I-um,” he stuttered. “Just, my last performance was no good, I need to practice the choreography for one part of _Confession_ , and I – “

Jinwoo cut him off gently. “Hyung, your last performance was amazing. But, if you really feel that way, come and analyse the performance with me. Having another pair of eyes is always good, right?”

Myungjun stared at the younger boy fondly, smiling widely. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jinjin.”

 

**//**

 

He wasn’t sure when the two had fallen asleep, but they must’ve, because the next thing he knew, Jinwoo was blinking sleep out of his eyes. Myungjun’s head was resting peacefully on his shoulder, their hands lying precariously close.

And fuck, if he didn’t before, Jinwoo was most definitely in love with the older boy now.

Sighing softly, he ran his fingers through Myungjun’s soft honeycomb hair and allowed himself to pretend it could be this way forever. He froze when Myungjun groaned and stared up at him with sleepy eyes. “Sorry hyung, did I wake you?”

The older boy exhaled into Jinwoo’s chest, head falling back onto his shoulder. “Nah,” Myungjun mumbled tiredly. “When did we fall asleep?”

Jinwoo chuckled lowly. “Not sure, hyung.” He muttered into the older boy’s sweet-smelling hair.

“Is it Christmas yet?”

Jinwoo laughed quietly. “Why?”

“I was hoping we would sleep right into Christmas,” Myungjun answered, tilting his head up to gaze at Jinwoo, cheeky grin lifting the corners of his lips. “I’m too excited.”

“We can’t celebrate Christmas anyway,” Jinwoo admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“But, Sanha – “

“I know,” Jinwoo groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t have a tree, though. Or presents. Or approval.”

“It’s just one night, Jinjin,” Myungjun murmured tentatively, and Jinwoo glanced down at him. “Manager-nim doesn’t need to know, right?”

“Okay, but,” Jinwoo hesitated. “I know this is stupid, hyung, but I don’t have a tree.”

“We can just do it without a tree, Jinjin,” Myungjun answered, smiling adorably. “Don’t worry so much, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Jinwoo was so weak for the older boy’s smile. “…Okay,” he relented. “I’m just worried.”

“It’ll be _fine,_ ” Myungjun repeated sternly.

The funny thing was, Jinwoo was starting to believe him.

 

**//**

 

“Yah, Sanha, we were going to celebrate it together,” Jinwoo sighed, pinching his nose tiredly.

“I _know,_ hyung, I’m sorry!” Sanha pleaded, widening his eyes and sticking his lower lip out in a pout. “But Eunwoo wants me to meet his family! Jinjin-hyung, this is important to me, please?”

“You don’t need my approval,” Jinwoo responded, smiling reluctantly. “You two better come back engaged, or else!” Sanha giggled excitedly, wrapping the older boy up in a hug.

“Thank you, Jinjin-hyung,” Eunwoo mumbled gratefully, smiling hesitantly at their leader, who shrugged.

Jinwoo was disappointed, but there were three other boys for him to celebrate Christmas with. “It’s fine, Eunwoo-ah,” he promised. “Come back safe, okay?” Eunwoo smiled teasingly at the older boy as they moved towards the door of Jinwoo’s apartment.

“I forgot to say, Bin and Rocky already left. They’re still in their honeymoon phase,” Eunwoo muttered guiltily, and Jinwoo shot straight up in his chair as the couple exited quietly, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

He sighed. _Guess I’ll have to celebrate alone._

Jinwoo hated being alone.

 

**//**

 

Christmas Eve rolled around quicker than he could blink, and he woke on the day to see the snow-covered grounds outside his eerily silent apartment. Before he could dwell on the melancholy settling in his veins, he threw on his Timberlands, pulled a beanie over his tousled hair, and grabbed his parka, before leaving his home.

Anywhere had to be more crowded than his suffocatingly spacious apartment.

The studio was a little better than his apartment, the small amount of staff milling around greeting him warmly. He made his way up to ASTRO’s practice room, pulling his laptop out and rearranging the beanbags, settling himself comfortably and pulling his headphones over his ears.

 _This is as good as it’s gonna get,_ he told himself firmly.

5PM rolled around, and Jinwoo, eyelids drooping with weariness, laptop almost out of battery, packed up and made his way back to the apartment. The sun was setting, painting the wintry sky a glorious mixture of watermelon pink and lilac purple and baby blue.

His apartment was still as lonely as ever.

An hour later, as he was contemplating which pizza to order, his doorbell rang. Eyebrows furrowing with confusion, Jinwoo opened up the door and came face-to-face with a panting Myungjun. “Hyung…? Is that a _tree?”_

“Yeah, and it’s actually _really_ heavy, so – “

Jinwoo skirted around the tree and helped MJ pull it inside. After almost breaking his front door and everything of value in his living room, the tree found a cosy spot in the corner of the room.

“Um, hyung, not to sound rude or anything…but why did you bring a tree?”

“It’s Christmas Eve, silly,” Myungjun teased, smiling softly. “And I remember you told me you didn’t have a tree.”

God, Jinwoo was so in love with him.

“Um, so – “

“I brought some biscuits – they’re weird, though, warning in advance,” Myungjun stated, dumping his bag on the floor and pulling the snacks out. “There’s a cake, too – I know we’re on a diet, but it’s one cake and its _Christmas_ – and there’s some cups and a nice bottle of sparkling water.”

God, Jinwoo was _so in love with him._

“I’m going to stay the night,” Myungjun added, and Jinwoo almost choked on his own saliva. He – _what?_ “I brought clothes and everything.”

“What – why – who?” Jinwoo stumbled over his words.

Myungjun smiled sweetly at him. “I know you always spend Christmas alone, Jinjin. I wanted to make it less lonely for you. Sorry if I’m not the company you wanted.”

“No – it’s just, _God_ hyung, you make it so hard not to love you.” Jinwoo blurted.

Silence followed, until Myungjun smiled so wide he blinded the younger boy. “Then love me instead,” he answered, cupping Jinwoo’s cheek. “God knows I love you, too.”

Suddenly, Christmas didn’t seem so lonely anymore.

“We have to decorate it, too!” The older boy’s excited shout rang out from the kitchen, and Jinwoo groaned jokingly.

Jinwoo wasn’t afraid of loneliness anymore.

Not with Myungjun beside him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3 hope you liked it!


End file.
